


Winning

by fififolle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, injury by plant, protective Lorne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parrish resorts to more obvious methods to show Lorne how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



~

David knew who he hoped it would be at his door, but so far today his fortune hadn't been totally positive. “Come.” 

The door of his quarters slid open with an obedient 'whoosh' and Evan Lorne stood in the doorway, looking nervously serious. It _was_ him.

“Um, hi, Doc. I wanted to check in on you. Make sure you were okay.”

David's heart beat faster, and he smiled at Evan. “That's very kind of you, Major. Would you like to sit down and keep me company for a few minutes?”

Evan hesitated for a second, then obviously steeled himself and came into the room. “I have to be in a meeting soon, but I always have a few minutes for you.” He sat down on the bed beside David, his back stiff and gaze not ever settling on David for very long. “How's the head?”

David poked at the bandage behind his ear, covering the swollen cut. “Not bad. The nausea is gone, but I still feel a little dizzy. I'm glad you dropped by.”

Evan looked at him closely for the first time, and as he leaned towards David his hand on the bed was close to David's leg. “You're welcome. I was worried about you.”

David smiled. Evan was so completely and utterly unaware of how much he radiated his protectiveness and, dare he say, fondness for him.

“I'm fine. Dr Beckett told me to rest.”

“I got you out of there as fast as I could.” Evan's hand gripped into a fist, his knuckles white. “I've never felt so...”

David took a deep breath and smiled. “I understand.” Now. Now was the moment. Perhaps the bump on the head had given him courage. Perhaps he was just tired of hiding. Was Evan tired of hiding, too? He put his hand on top of Evan's. “You haven't done this before, have you?”

Evan's eyes flew wide, and he snatched his hand away, cradling it as if he'd been burned, his gaze down. For a long moment he never said anything, and David wondered if he'd moved too fast, too soon, after all.

Then Evan whispered, “I think this was a bad idea. I should go.” But he didn't move, he just sat on the bed and looked at his hand.

“You don't have to. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Evan.”

Evan froze at the mention of his name, but then he looked at David with a quizzical look on his face.

“If you are teasing me, David Parrish, I swear to god...”

“Would I? Really, Evan, would I do that to you?” David felt warmth building inside him, watching Evan cautiously feeling his way around this, whatever _this_ was. He knew Evan would get it eventually, and then everything would be perfect. Maybe the day held good fortune after all.

Evan smiled shyly, and traced a crease in the bedlinen between them with his finger. “No, I don't think you would.”

A more comfortable silence settled between them, and David gave Evan some time before he spoke again. There was time to fall into this. He was a patient man.

“Thank you. For saving me from that giant plant with a kick like a mule.”

Evan smiled at him. “You're welcome. How's that dizziness?”

David flirted as hard as he could anyway. “Well, not too bad, but I wouldn't mind getting a little out of breath sometime. You could help me with that.”

Evan gaped at him, then shook his head and smiled. “Wow. It's always the quiet ones you have to watch.” His cheeks were a little pink, and David thought maybe he'd won.

And when Evan said he'd be back later and bring some dinner for them to share, he was sure of it.

~


End file.
